


The Supreme Leader

by firstordermyorder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren needs friends, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Resistance is Dead, Rey is dead, Sith Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Summary: You’re just a girl who wouldn’t think that you would catch the eye of the Supreme Leader. Hey you were just a girl from a high ranking family from Coruscant. One night your family hosts a gala and invites all the important people in the galaxy. Including the Supreme Leader. Soon there after, you are thrust into the wold of the First Order. Will you survive or crack under pressure? Will this work out for you? But most importantly, your life has changed but has it changed for better or worse?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Gala Event

You are a girl from Corscuant, not thinking of how your life would change in a matter of hours. You sit at your vanity and brush out your hair and get ready for a big gala that your family is hosting tonight, and essential people are attending, including a special guest. Your parents won't tell you who it is, all you know that you have to dress in your best gown that you own. You wash the grease from your hair and put on natural makeup, not wanting to look fake. You stood up and put on an elegant gold, floor-length dress with matching heels. 

"You look beautiful, Y/N." Your mom says, and smiles.

"Thank you, mama." You say 

"The guests will be arriving soon, I hope you're ready." Your mom says, and you nod. 

"I am ready, mama. Who is the special guest?" You ask, curious. 

"You will see Y/N." Your mom said, smiling. You nod and put on your favorite necklace and earrings, diamond earrings, and a matching diamond necklace, and your perfume. 

"The guests will be arriving any minute. Are you both ready?" Your dad asks, walking in. 

"As I'll ever be." You say. 

"Let's go then." Your mom says, leaving the room with your dad. You soon leave your room and head to the gala hall. As soon as you take your seat at the main table. You notice that there was an empty seat next to your dad. 

"Dad who's sitting next to you?" You ask. He grinned and look at you.

"You will see soon enough." He says and you nod, becoming nervous all of the sudden. Everyone started to arrive, influential politicians from across the entire galaxy have come to Coruscant for this gala. You scan the room to look for this "special guest" but couldn't find them yet. You sip your wine and eat some crackers to fill your stomach. Soon the room falls silent when the "special guest" enters the room. Your mom and dad stand up, and you follow suit. You could see the red and black banners, hear the heavy footsteps of boots. Everyone gasps and leaves room for them to walk. Now you know who the special guest is and become nervous all over again. 

"Supreme Leader Ren. Welcome to Coruscant." Your dad greeted the Supreme Leader. You've heard the stories, him killing the girl Rey and crushing the Resistance, killing Snoke. 

"Thank you, F/N L/N." Kylo says, since he has the mask on, he sounds robotic. You look and see the Knights of Ren standing behind their leader, guarding him against any potential attack. 

"This is my daughter, Y/N." He says with pride in his voice. You curtsy out of respect. 

"Supreme Leader Ren." You say, looking up at him. He's easily a foot taller than you, and that made you nervous, wondering why he was exactly here. 

"Supreme Leader, please sit beside my husband." Your mom says, and Ren took his seat, the Knights standing guard behind the table. 

"So what brings me here F/N, I'm sure formalities aren't the top priority right now." Ren says. 

"Ah, yes. Well, my daughter is an excellent candidate to be your Empress." Your dad says, and you choke on your wine. 

"Excuse me?" You ask, not wanting to be rude but still. 

"I beg your pardon?" Ren asks, with slight venom in his voice. 

"I hear you are looking for an Empress, and no one fits it better than my daughter." He says 

"Father…" You say, trying to warn him. Ren's body language shifted real fast as if he was becoming enraged by the minute. 

"Y/N, please, the adults are talking." He says, and you shut your mouth. You feel your throat starting to hurt, you clear your throat and shift, trying to get comfortable. 

"Calm down." Your mom says, well, more like orders. You nod, trying to control your breathing, gripping the armrests of the chair. Ren sensed a shift in the force and looked at you, getting mad that your parents are making you act like this. 

"I need some air." You say, and get up quickly, walking to the balcony and taking a deep breath in holding your stomach. 

"Sorry about her Supreme Leader; she can be a bit….overdramatic." Your mom says, and if Ren didn't have his helmet on, your mom would be getting daggers from him. Once you compose yourself again, you walk inside and take your seat at the table. 

"Sorry, Supreme Leader, I wasn't feeling well, but I'm back." You say, smiling a little at him.

"No need to apologize." He says, and you nod.

"As I was saying Supreme Leader, this asset is essential to the First Order's survival." Your dad says, hinting that the asset is you. 

"You wish for me to take your daughter in? As my Empress." Ren says, and you could see his hand clench into a fist, which didn't register with your dad at all. 

"Yes, I do." He says, and Ren was reading your dad's thoughts. His thoughts were the least pleasant to hear. He only thought of you, his daughter, as an object to give to him. As a pawn in the scheme of things, someone who is easily manipulated, someone who is disposable. This angered Ren very much, which caused him to force choke your dad. Your eyes widen to what was happening before you, your mom screamed while your dad gasps for air. 

"Don't you dare think of someone like that, especially your own daughter." He says, tightening his grip around your dad's neck. Everyone was looking at the four of you, the Knights not flinching. Your dad's face was turning red from lack of oxygen, which was scaring you. Ren let him go and your dad gasps for air and coughs. Ren turns to you, eyeing you to make sure you're ok. 

"You don't need them, Y/N. They are just using you, come with me, and I can show you your potential." He says and offers his hand to you. You look at it and then to your parents. You have always wanted to leave this place, leave it all behind. You reach your hand to take it but you feel someone pulling your arm back. You look to your mother and sigh, you won't let them control your life anymore. You yank your arm back and take his hand.

"We leave immediately. Pack some things Y/N, we leave soon after that." He says, giving your hand a squeeze. You nod and leave the hall to pack up your things, you change into something more comfortable and pack up your dress and other small items. You hear a knock at your door and open it to find two First Order officers standing outside. 

"We are here to collect your things, ma'am." One of them says, and you step out the way to let them in. They collect your things and walk away, you look at your room one more time before closing the door. You spot Ren standing at the end of the hallway with his Knights. 

"Have everything?" He asks, and you nod. 

"Good, follow me." He says, walking. You walk next to him so you wouldn't get lost, not like you could because of the Knights. You make it to the transport shuttle and see your parents. 

"Be careful." Your mom says, but you ignore her and walk onto the ship. Soon the doors close, and you take off, leaving Coruscant behind you.


	2. The SteadFast

As the transport shuttle ascended into the sky, you looked at Coruscant for the last time. You sigh and turn back around so you wouldn't have to look at it anymore. You look around the transport shuttle. Seeing the Knights standing at attention, waiting for something to happen and Kylo, sitting next to you. The ride was quiet, but not like the awkward kind of quiet. You close your eyes and take in the peace and quiet. You didn't realize that you got a headache from all the excitement from a few minutes ago. Soon the ship entered into hyperspace; taking you to god knows where with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. You take in his appearance for once, and he looks quite scary with the red lines on his helmet. You look away, not wanting to be creepy. The shuttle landed, and the Supreme Leader stood up, and you followed suit. 

"Follow me, so you don't get lost, the officers will follow us with your bags." He says, and you nod. The Knights exit first, Ren follows behind them, and you follow Ren. Ren stood at the front with you while the knights stood behind the two of you. He starts to walk with you beside him, not wanting to get lost in this ship. 

"Welcome to the Steadfast Y/N. This will be your home for some time, and I hope you know how to get around soon enough, for now, you will stay by my side. Is that clear?" He asks. 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." You say. 

"Good." He says and continues walking. He shows you around the ship, well more like walks through the hallways to go where he needs to go. You try to keep up with his strides since he walks a little fast. You feel like you walk for forever until you reach the destination. Everyone in the room stood at attention and looked at the two of you. 

"This is the bridge." He says, and you nod, taking it all in. 

"Supreme Leader." A ginger-haired man spoke up. 

"Allegiant General." He says back. 

"This must be Y/N." The ginger-haired man says 

"General Hux call her Ms. L/N, don't want to be informal." He says, and you see this Hux stiffen a little. 

"My apologizes, Ms. L/N." He says. 

"It's alright, Allegiant General." You say. 

"Any reports general?" Ren asks.

"Almost got the remaining systems under our control." He says.

"Good. I will show you to your room." He says and leaves the bridge. You follow close behind him and try to remember how you get to your room from the bridge. You soon reach your place, and your bags are already on your bed. You walk in and take in the room, all the furniture is black along with the curtains. 

"This room is suitable for you?" He asks, and you nod. 

"It's perfect, Supreme Leader." You say, looking at him.

"Good. I will leave you to get acquainted." He says and leaves before you could say something. You sigh and unpack your bags, wondering how long you will be staying here. You hang up your clothes and put your shoes away, along with your makeup and other things. You grab your sketchbook and start to doodle on the pages, humming to yourself. You sketch until you get bored and put it away. You decide to go for a walk to pass the time, not being able to sleep. You walk around the hallways, to familiarize yourself with them. You walk for what feels like hours until you end up in the hanger bay. You look at the TIE fighters and are fascinated by them. If you look up, you could see the Supreme Leader and Allegiant General Hux looking at you. 

"She must be a special someone for you Supreme Leader. For you to bring a random girl from Coruscant onto the Steadfast." Hux noted.

"She has potential Allegiant General. She wouldn't see it if she stayed in that city." He says, not taking his eyes off of you. 

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough," Hux says

"Yes, we will see soon enough," Ren says. You look around the hangar bay and are in awe of how many ships and other equipment are on here. You take a mental note to ask someone about them. You head to your room and hum to yourself as you walk. You didn't notice a shadow following you, you were too tired to notice or care. You continue to walk, and then you are pulled into a hallway. You were going to scream but a hand on covering your mouth. 

"Don't scream." The voice says, and you nod. Your breath becomes rapid and short, and your hands start to sweat. 

"I wonder why the Supreme Leader chose you." The voice said, and you can tell it's a man. His hands start to wander down your body, and your breath becomes more rapid. You were screaming in your head, but it wouldn't do much since no one could read your mind. Kylo, however, can, and he heard your screams. He leaves the bridge rather fast and heads to where you are. Your eyes are closed, not being able to see the guy being flown down the hall, but you sure did hear the thud. 

"Go. I will deal with this poor excuse of a man." He says, and you run without a second thought. You run as fast as you can into your room. Back with Ren, well, he is force choking the man until he is basically blue in the face. 

"Touch her again, and I will kill you," Ren says, and the man nods profusely. He lets him go and heads to your room to check on you. You are sitting on your bed, shaking violently, trying to grasp what just happened mere minutes ago. You hear a knock at the door and jump slightly. 

"Who is it?" You ask, with a steady breath, well, as much as it can be.

"It's me, Y/N." He says, and you open the door. 

"Hi, Supreme Leader." You say. 

"May I come in?" He asks, and you nod, stepping out the way. He strode in as you closed the door. 

"How can I help you, Supreme Leader?" You ask. 

"Call me Kylo when we are alone. Are you alright?" He asks, and you nod. 

"I'm alright now, Kylo. Thank you." You say, and he nods in response. 

"He won't touch you again. I made sure of it." He says, with his mask on like usual. 

"Thank you...hey Kylo can I ask you a question?" You ask, and he nods. 

"Do you think we can be friends? If I'm here for a while, we might as well be." You say, and you can tell by how his body shifted, rolling out his shoulders and stares at you through his helmet, that he doesn't know how to respond. 

"I've never had friends. Never needed them." He says, and that breaks your heart. 

"Why don't we start now. Let's start over. I'm Y/N L/N of Coruscant." You say, holding out your hand. He hesitates you can tell, but he extends his leather-covered hand and shakes yours.

"I'm Kylo Ren." He says 

"Nice to meet you, Kylo." You say. 

"Likewise, Y/N." He says

"Well, it has been a long day, and I should get some sleep." You say, and he nods, heading out. 

"Night Y/N." He says and leaves.

"Night Supreme Leader." You say and close the door. You change into pjs and climb into bed, letting sleep consume you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're friends now yay. But let's see how their friendship grows shall we?


	3. The start of your new life

The next day, you wake up to a knock at your door. You open the door and see one of the officers from yesterday. 

"How can I help you?" You ask

"The Supreme Leader wishes to have lunch with you today." The officer says. 

"Tell him I will accompany him at lunch today." You say and the officer nods and walks away. You close your door and get dressed in simple black jeans and a white shirt with black combat boots. You comb through your hair and brush your teeth, making sure you look presentable for later today. During the morning, you read one of the books that you have brought with you. The morning moves rather fast, and soon it's lunchtime. You hear a knock on your door and open it to see the officer from before. 

"The Supreme Leader sent me to accompany you." He says, and you nod, grabbing a jacket, and close the door behind you. The officer walks down several halls before stopping at a large black door. You look at the door, and the officer opens it for you, seeing Kylo standing in the room looking out the large window. You walk in, and the officer closes the door behind you. 

"Glad you could come." He says, having his mask still on with his back turned facing away from you. 

"Glad you asked me to lunch Kylo. I was afraid I would be in my room all day." You say, smiling at the fact that he was glad you had come or was he? 

"The food should be ready soon." He says, still having his back turned towards you. You walk towards where he was standing and stand next to him, looking at the view of space. 

"Space is peaceful, quiet, beautiful even." You say. 

"Space is space Y/N." He says. 

"Space is a beautiful Kylo. I don't know why you don't see that." You say. 

"I just don't." He says. You nod, not wanting to push the subject further. You turn around and see the kitchen droids placing the foods on the table. You look at Kylo and see that he is already looking at you, and you smile at him. 

"Shall we eat lunch then?" You ask, and he nods. You make your way to the table and sit down. You look at him and watch him take off his helmet, finally putting the face to the name of Kylo Ren. He was handsome, no doubt, with the beauty marks on his face. He sits down across from you and sips his wine glass. You do the same and look at the food on your plate, simple chicken and rice, and dig in.  


"How are you settling in?" He asks 

"I'm settling in good, thank you." You say, and he nods.

"Anything you need, just ask." He says 

"I will. How is everything going for you?" You ask, taking a bite of your chicken. He seems to be taken aback by your question but quickly recovers. 

"Stressful like usual." He says, finishing his plate. 

"You can talk to me if it'll help with the stress." You say, and you see a ghost of a smile form on his face.

"I will. Thank you." He says, looking up at you. 

"That's what friends are for." You say, smiling. The rest of the lunch was peaceful with small talk here and there.

"I have a meeting to attend to." He says, standing up and putting his helmet back on. 

"Good luck." You say, standing up as well. 

"Will you get back, ok?" He asks.

"I'll find my room, might as well walk around this place to get a familiarity with this place." You say, and he nods. 

"Don't get too lost." He says, walking towards the door. You join him and giggle a little.

"I'll try not to." You say, and he opens the door for you. You smile and walk out of the room.

"Join me for dinner?" He asks, and you nod, smiling.

"See you then." You say and you both went your separate ways. You explore until dinner time comes, which you somehow make it back to your room and are able to shower until dinner. You dress a little fancier but not by that much. You wear a navy blue, knee-length dress with matching heels. You make your way to the room you went to for lunch, being able to find it after getting lost a little. You walk into the room, not seeing Kylo, so you stand in front of the window from earlier. You look out the window and think about all that has happened. You were now in the care of the Supreme Leader and now your both friends. This is all new to you but him as well. You just hope you could be an excellent friend to Kylo since everyone needs a friend. You hear talking outside and recognize one of them as Kylo himself but don't know the other voice. 

"Careful Ren, don't get distracted by this girl." You hear an older voice say. 

"Thank you for your input, General," Kylo says and opens the door, seeing you. You turn around and see Kylo with a general you have never seen before. 

"You are dismissed." He says, and the general nods, leaving. Once Kylo enters the room and closes the door, he takes off his helmet and sets it down. 

"There you are, Kylo." You say, smiling. 

"Sorry, I'm a little late, meeting kept me." He says, and you wave him off. 

"No need to apologize." You say as the kitchen droids start to place food on the table. 

"You look lovely." He says, and you thank him. You walk over to him, grabbing two glasses of wine. You had him one and sip yours, wanting him to relax.

"How was the meeting?" You ask. He sips his wine and looks at you.

"Boring." He says, and you giggle. 

"I bet. You're a great leader Kylo. Don't forget that." You say. 

"I won't Y/N." He says. 

"Good. Now I bet you're starving because I am." You say, giggling. He smiles and nods, feeling starving himself. You both sit down and dig in, hungry as ever. 

"We have two more planets to conquer." He says.

"You will get them Kylo, they would be idiots if they didn't." You say. 

"They will put up a fight, I'm sure." He says.

"And you will win. No doubt." You say.

"We shall see." He says, and you nod. 

"Of course. The First Order is powerful, those planets are stupid for thinking they can resist your rule." You say, sipping your wine. 

"The last two planets, this is a big-time conquest," He says. 

"If they are smart, they will surrender without a fight." You say. 

"If they are smart, it is the key." He says. You both finish your meals and wine glasses. 

"I will take my leave then Kylo. I'm sure you would want some alone time after the meetings you had today." You say, standing up. He nods and stands up as well and walks you to the door. 

"I hope we can do this again." He says, and you nod.

"Of course. We are friends, after all." You say, smiling. He nods and walks you back to your room after putting his helmet back on.

"See you tomorrow afternoon." He says. 

"See you tomorrow afternoon." You say and enter your room, closing the door behind you. You kick off your heels and take your dress off, putting pjs on. You read a book in bed until you fell asleep, with the book on your lap.


	4. The Invasions

Today is the day that Kylo would be taking the remaining two planets that have yet to bow to the First Order. It has been a month since you have boarded the Supremacy. You have grown close to Kylo, but he has yet to reveal his past to you. You never push the subject as he hasn’t asked you about your history either, which you didn’t mind. Allegiant General Hux waited in the hangar bay for Kylo, ready for the invasion of the planets. You are in the room you and Kylo usually eat your meals together in. He barely touches his food, let alone his glass of wine, and that worried you. 

“You ok, Kylo?” You ask. He doesn’t hear you because he is in a daze, staring at his plate. 

“Kylo.” You say again, hoping to get his attention. He still didn’t look up from his plate, and you frown. You stand up and walk the length of the table over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He finally lifts his gaze from his plate onto you, looking at you blankly. 

“You ok?” You ask. He never looks at you blankly, and that worries you. He is your friend, and you want him to be ok. 

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He says. 

“You haven’t said a word the entire time we’ve been in here, and you hardly touched your food. What’s wrong?” You ask, wanting to know. 

“Just the invasion. I’m nervous it won’t go well.” He admits, and you squeeze his shoulder. 

“You will be great. I believe in you.” You say, and he is taken aback. He has never had someone believe in him before. Not his supposed parents, not his uncle, no one was friends with him growing up. He didn’t know what to say or how to react to the statement of ‘I believe in you.’ No one has ever said that to him, he just looks at you. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. You remove your hand from his shoulder, and deep down, he didn’t want that hand to leave his shoulder. He liked being touched by someone as caring and sweet as you. 

“Come in.” He says, putting on his mask. General Pryde walks in and bows to him. 

“The fleet is ready, Supreme Leader.” He says, and Kylo nods. He stands up and turns to you. 

“Walk with me.” He says, and you nod. He heads to the door with you following next to him. Pryde is eyeing you the entire time, taking your body in with his eyes, Kylo leaves the room and waits for you. You walk out, followed by Pryde, and head to the hangar bay. The walk was quiet, you were next to Kylo on his right and Pryde on his left. You get to the hangar bay and see rows and rows of stormtroopers and TIE fighter pilots. You were in awe of the size of the invasion fleet. Hux approaches the three of you, looking at all of you. 

“My lady, Supreme Leader, General. The fleet is ready for the invasion.” He says.  


“Impressive fleet Allegiant General.” You say, and Hux smiles a little. 

“Thank you, my lady. They will bow to us for sure.” He says 

“They would be foolish not to.” You say. 

“Allegiant General, assemble the fleet,” Kylo says, and Hux nods. He stands on a podium, Kylo following with General Pryde onto the stage. You stay where you are, not knowing if you are allowed to be on stage with them or not. Kylo turns to you and offers his hand, you take it and walk onto the stage. You stand next to Kylo, and Pryde is on your left. 

“Today is a glorious day for the First Order. Today we will be taking the planets Weogam and Lussith. They will bow to the First Order, or they will be wiped out from existence. This fleet that you have built will make those inhabitants of those planets tremble in fear! Today will be known as the last day of a free galaxy!” Hux says, and everyone salutes. Kylo walks over to the podium, and you watch him, as Hux takes his place standing next to you. 

“We will crush the last spark of hope. Move out.” He says, and the stormtroopers marched onto the shuttles, and the TIE fighter pilots headed to their TIE fighters. Kylo turns to you, and you look at him. 

“You will be on my ship with me, Allegiant General Hux and General Pryde. Stay close and don’t leave the ship unless I tell you to do so.” He says. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” You say. 

“Follow us.” He says. Pryde, Hux, and Kylo head to the Upsilon-class command shuttle. He helps you onto the shuttle, and you walk on. He leads you to where the controls are and pulls a seat out for you. You sit down, and he sits in his chair, which is next to yours. He takes off his helmet as soon as the shuttle doors closed, Pryde and Hux standing next to the pilots of the shuttle. The shuttle takes off, leading the fleet to Weogam first. You soon get to the planet and fly to the capital of it, to take it over. Soon the shuttles landed, and stormtroopers marched throughout the streets, making a path for Kylo to walk down. 

“Supreme Leader, they made a path for you, and it’s all clear,” Hux says, and Kylo puts his helmet on. He stands up and holds his hand out for you. You take it and stand up, wondering what you were going to do now. 

“Stay by my side as we walk. The people aren’t fighting, so that’s a good sign.” He says.

“They are smart Supreme Leader. They are not foolish enough to fight you.” You say, and Kylo smirked under his helmet. He walks to the doors, with you by his side. Pryde and Hux follow behind the two of you. The Knights of Ren stand, separating you from Hux and Pryde.

“Lower the door.” Hux commands and the door opens and hits the ground with a slight thud. Kylo leads the way, and you follow next to him. You could see stormtroopers lining the street, with the people of Weogam standing behind them. They all eye Kylo, you, Hux, Pryde, and the Knights of Ren as you walk to the capitol building. You keep your head up and don’t look at the people. You soon reach the building and see a man standing on the steps. 

“Supreme Leader, Allegiant General, General, and my lady. Welcome to Weogam.” He says 

“You know why I’m here,” Kylo says. 

“Yes, I do, and Weogam is yours.” The mayor says. 

“Wise choice,” Hux says 

“Why don’t we go inside and talk.” He says. 

“No need. We will come back in a week to discuss terms.” Kylo says, and the mayor nods. 

“Until then-Supreme Leader.” He says, and the four of you turn and walk back to the command shuttle. The stormtroopers stayed, but the majority of them marched back to the shuttles for the Lussith invasion. You make it back to the command shuttle and sit back down. The pilots entered the coordinate for Lussith and flew to where it is. Once you get to Lussith, stormtroopers march the streets. 

“Supreme Leader, all clear,” Hux says, and you head out of the shuttle. As you walk to the capitol building, you could feel the eyes on you. Once you reached there, the mayor greeted you all with a smile. 

“Lussith is all yours.” He says. 

“We will be back in two weeks to discuss terms,” Kylo says. 

“Until then-Supreme Leader.” He says. You head back to the command shuttle and head back to the Supremacy. 

“You did it, Kylo.” You say when you are both alone. The Knights have left to do gods know what.

“Yeah, I did.” He says. You kiss his cheek and smile. 

“I’m so proud of you.” You say, and he smiles.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” He says. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we are becoming friends.” You say, and he nods.

“Me too.” He says

“I will see you later for dinner.” You say and head to your room to change. You change into a simple black dress with matching heels. You head to the room and wait for Kylo to show up. Soon he shows, and you both eat dinner, talking about the events of today. 

“Now all planets are being ruled by the First Order. How does that feel?” You ask. 

“Amazing.” He says, 

“Good. Now there will be peace.” You say, and he nods. 

“Enough politics talk for today.” He says, and you nod.

“Of course. What would you like to talk about?” You ask. 

“Tell me about yourself. Your interests, your passions.” He says.

“Well, I want what’s best for everyone. I love to read and draw in my free time.” You say 

“Interesting.” He says. 

“Tell me about you.” You say. 

“You know things about me.” He says. 

“Not a lot about your past.” You say, and he stiffens a little. 

“I’m not talking about that.” He says, and you frown. 

“Ok. I’m sorry for bringing it up.” You say and finish your meal. He finishes his and looks at you. 

“I wish to retire for the night.” He says, and you frown. He stands up and looks at you again. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He says and leaves. 

“Goodnight, Kylo.” You say, sad that he leaves so soon. You probably shouldn’t have mentioned talking about his past. You stand up and walk back into your room, kicking off your heels. You change into pjs and climb into bed with your sketchbook. You sketch Kylo before you shut the book, turn off the light, and fall asleep. You were going to talk to him tomorrow, you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the invasions happened and Kylo doesn't want to talk about his past. Will he open up? That is the question.


	5. Supply shipment

You wake up the next morning, replaying the events of yesterday in your head. You want to apologize to Kylo for pushing the subject of his past. You get dressed and head to the bridge, most likely to find him there. You make your way to the bridge and walk-in, seeing the Supreme Leader standing in the middle of the room. You walk over to him and stand next to him.

"I want to apologize for pushing the subject of your past on you. It wasn't right for me to do that to you." You say.

"You don't have to apologize. I overreacted." He says, and you nod.

"I hope we can remain friends with you, Kylo." You say

"We can." He says, and you smile.

"Good." You say, and he nods.

"Do you want a job here Y/N?" He asks, and you nod.

"Yes I do, do you have a job in mind?" You ask.

"I want you to be my assistant." He says, and you nod again.

"I would be honored to be your assistant Supreme Leader." You say.

"Good. You start tomorrow at 08:00." He says

"I will be there." You say, and Hux walked onto the bridge.

"Supreme Leader, Lady F/N." Hux greeted

"Allegiant General." You greeted.

"Any reports?" Kylo asks, and Hux hands him the datapad. Kylo takes it in his hand and looks at the reports.

"No signs of resistance from Weogam and Lussith." You say, looking at the reports with him.

"The stormtroopers that we left on those two planets are doing their job quite well," Hux says with pride in his voice.

"Good work Allegiant General," Kylo says

"Find a job for Lady F/N to do?" Hux asks

"She will be my assistant." He says and Hux nods. You look around the bridge and notice how big it truly is, standing in the middle of it. General Pryde was the next one to walk onto the bridge, you stayed close to Kylo and Hux since you didn't trust Pryde.

"Supreme Leader, Allegiant General, Lady F/N." He says

"General Pryde." You say

"Everything is running smoothly. There are no signs of resistance throughout the galaxy." He says.

"Very good," Kylo says. Pryde eyes you and you shift uncomfortably, which Kylo seemed to notice.

"Are you alright, Lady F/N?" He asks, and you nod.

"Supreme Leader, the mayor of Weogam, wants to holo chat." One of the commanding officers says.

"Put him through," Kylo says Soon, a hologram of the mayor appears before the four of you.

"Supreme Leader." The mayor says

"Mayor," Kylo says.

"Please call me, Jack." He says.

"Mayor Jack. What do you need?" Kylo asks

"The stormtroopers. Are they really necessary? We are a peaceful people." Jack says

"They are for the protection of the people," Kylo says, and Jack nods.

"We just have to get used to it then." He says, and Kylo nods.

"Do you need any supplies? Food, water, clothing, weapons?" Hux asks

"Some food and water would be good. We have poor people on this planet, and we need to take care of them." Jack says,

"I can oversee the operation. Make sure they get the supplies they need." You say, and Jack nods.

"Thank you, Lady F/N. You are too kind." He says.

"We have to take care of everyone in our territories. It's the right thing to do." You say.

"Couldn't agree more," Pryde says

"Thank you," Jack says.

"I will send out the supplies tomorrow. It gives us a day to prepare it." Hux says. 

"Captain Phasma will accompany Lady F/N on this assignment. We can't leave her unprotected." Kylo says.

"Of course," Jack says.

"We will be in touch," Kylo says and the holo call ends. You breathe out and smile, you're glad that you're helping in some kind of way.

"Make the necessary preparations," Kylo says, and Hux leaves.

The Next Day

You get dressed and head to the hangar bay, ready to make this operation successful. You want to help the less fortunate on this planet and others throughout the galaxy. You would bring that point up to Kylo after the mission. Once you get to the hangar bay, you see the silver armored stormtrooper facing Kylo and Hux. You walk over to them and greet them with a smile.

"Lady F/N, this is Captain Phasma. She will be accompanying you on your operation." Hux says

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Phasma." You say

"The pleasure is all mine Lady F/N. I heard you and the Supreme Leader have grown quite close." She says, and you smile.

"He has become one of my closest friends here." You say, and she nods.

"Shall we get going?" Phasma asks, and you nod.

"These supplies won't deliver themselves." You say.

"A woman who means business. I like her." She says, and you giggle, walking onto the shuttle.

"I have faith in her," Kylo says, and you smile.

"We shall see how this operation goes," Hux says.

"I've been thinking. If this operation is successful, maybe we can do this for other planets in the galaxy. Get those people to believe in the First Order and show the people that they can trust in the First Order to provide and protect them when it is necessary." You say

"I think that would benefit the First Order quite well. What do you think about the idea that Y/N is proposing?" Phasma asks

"I think it would benefit the First Order," Hux says.

"As do I," Pryde says.

"It is an excellent idea," Kylo says, and you smile at them.

"Shall we get going then, Captain Phasma?" You ask. Phasma walks onto the shuttle and you watch as the doors close. The last face you look at is Kylo's, if he didn't have the mask on you would see him smiling. You sit down and buckle up, the shuttle takes off and goes straight to Weogam. The shuttle lands in the same spot that you were at just a day ago. You walk off with Captain Phasma and a squadron of stormtroopers, guarding the cargo, and head to the capitol building. As you got closer, you spotted Mayor Jack and smiled at him.

"Mayor Jack, so good to see you again." You say, smiling.

"Lady Y/N. Good to see you again." He says, smiling.

"We have your supplies that have been needed. They are being taken here by a squadron of stormtroopers." You say and turn to see the stormtroopers behind you, with the cargo in between them.

"Lady Y/N, this is truly amazing. I want to thank you and the Supreme Leader for the generous donation." He says.

"The First Order must provide not just for the poor in class, but provide for everyone. If you need anything else, contact the Supreme Leader or me." You say

"I will Lady Y/N, again, thank you." He says.

"Take the cargo inside for the mayor." You command.

"Yes, ma'am." One of the stormtroopers says and takes the cargo inside with the help from the others. You make sure that everything is there and leave, heading back to the shuttle. Captain Phasma walks next to you, guarding you with the squadron behind you two.

"Ever since you have arrived Lady Y/N, the Supreme Leader has been, dare I say, less tense." She says, and you look at her.

"He has?" You ask. You are surprised to learn this, but then again, you have only known Kylo for a month.

"Yes. Everyone has noticed." She says and you nod, walking back onto the shuttle. You sit down and buckle up. The shuttle takes off and heads back to the Supremacy, you think about what Phasma has revealed to you. Soon the shuttle lands in the hangar bay, and you get off and look to find Kylo and tell him the success of the operation. An officer approached you, you stopped in your tracks.

"Lady F/N, the Supreme Leader requests your presence in the Supreme Council." He says and you nod. He leads you to the room and knocks on the door, signaling your arrival.

"Come in." You hear Kylo say. You walk in and see all eyes of the Supreme Council on you.

"You requested my presence Supreme Leader?" You ask, and he nods.

"Come sit." He says and pulls up a chair for you to sit in at the front of the table. You gulp and walk over to the chair. Your heart pounds because of how nervous you are. You sit down, and Kylo places a hand on your shoulder.

"Welcome the new member of the Supreme Council." He says, and you look up at him, shocked.

"Wait for what?" You ask, confused.

"You are the new member of the Supreme Council." He says, repeating himself.

"How? Why?" You ask.

"Because you are my assistant, but I also trust you." He says and you nod. Everyone in the council looks at you with judgment in their eyes.

"What can she do for the First Order?" An officer asks with venom in his voice.

"She is going to help us get everyone to fully trust us," Kylo says.

"With all due respect Supreme Leader, but she just got here a month ago. She doesn't know much." He says

"I think Y/N is a fine addition to the Supreme Council," Pryde says.

"She just wants to get close to the Supreme Leader and use him." He says, and the next thing you know, he was up against the ceiling.

"Don't talk ill of her. Any of you." Kylo says and everyone nods frantically. He lets the guy crash to the floor, but he ends up getting up and sitting back down.

"Anyone else has anything else to say?" He asked, and the room was silent.

"Good. You are all dismissed." He says, and everyone leaves except you and him.

"Kylo." You say

"What?" He asks.

"Thank you for defending me." You say, and he turns to look at you.

"I couldn't let him talk ill of you. He barely knows you." He says, and you nod.

"I will see you later." You say and leave the room, leaving Kylo to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you are part of the Supreme Council. Kylo defended you. So much has happened and many more things will come.


	6. Onderon Relief Effort

You walk back to your room, thinking about the new job that you have. You are part of the Supreme Council, and you smile to yourself.

“You look happy,” Pryde says behind you. You turn around quickly and look at him.

“I am happy, General.” You say, and he smiles, but it makes you uncomfortable.

“Good. The Supreme Leader looked pleased that you said yes.” He says, and you nod.

“That’s all I want to do General. Make the Supreme Leader happy.” You say.

“Good. As does the rest of the Council.” He says.

“As they should. Kylo defeated the resistance, he defeated Rey.” You say.

“Walk with me, Lady Y/N.” He says, and you obey. You walk with him becoming nervous.

“So tell me Lady Y/N, what do you want from him?” He asks.

“I don’t want anything. I want Kylo to be successful as Supreme Leader.” You say.

“Good. We wish for the same. Tell me Lady Y/N, what do you hope to gain here?” He asks, and you are both offended and taken aback.

“I don’t hope to gain anything here. I want to be his friend, someone he trusts. I care for him, General Pryde, and I’m offended that you would ask me such a question.” You say.

“That was not my intention, my lady.” He says

“Good.” You say.

“I must say Lady Y/N, you are quite the individual.” He says, and you look at him funny.

“What is that supposed to mean, General?” You ask.

“Well, it seems to other members of the council and me that the Supreme Leader has taken a particular liking to you.” He says

“Because I am his friend General. Nothing more.” You say “Of course, nothing more.” He says. Captain Phasma approaches both of you.

“My lady, we will be going on another relief mission at 09:00 tomorrow.” She says.

“Thank you, Captain. I will prepare for the mission.” You say.

“I will take my leave. Captain, my lady.” He says and walks away.

“He gives me the creeps.” You say.

“He will not harm you, my lady. Supreme Leader Ren will make sure of it.” She says.

“I know he will. I am going to go rest before dinner.” You say and walk to your room. You send a private message to Kylo saying that you will be staying in your room for dinner tonight. He told you that he will see you tomorrow. 

The next day  
You get dressed for the relief mission and head to the hanger bay. As you are walking, you could feel eyes on you. You ignore it and continue walking, making sure that you have everything you need. As you get to the shuttle, you see Ren and Hux waiting near it. You smile and walk over to them.

“Supreme Leader, Allegiant General. How can I help you two?” You ask.

“Wanted to see you off, lady Y/N,” Hux says, and you smile more.

“Well, I am glad you are both here to see me off. What planet am I going to today?” You ask.

“Onderon,” Ren says, and you nod, waiting for Phasma to arrive at the shuttle. Soon she did, and you both were off to Onderon. The squad of stormtroopers that were accompanying you loaded onto their shuttle. You got to Onderon and exited the shuttle, but you were surprised at what you saw. People were lining up on the street, and when you, Phasma, and the stormtroopers get to the front, you know that they are waiting in line for food.

“FN-2195 unload food and clothes. Make sure everyone gets what they need.” You say.

“Yes, ma’am. You heard the lady, unload!” He shouted, and they unloaded all the boxes you brought with you. You hand out the clothes and food to the people and saw a group of kids waiting in line. You smile and grab some extra food and clothes, walking over to them.

“I’m Y/N. What are your names?” You ask, smiling warmly at them.

“I’m Nick, and these are my friends Noelle and Jamie,” Nick says, and you smile at him.

“Hello, Nick, Noelle, and Jamie.” You say, handing them the extra bags of clothes and food.

“Thank you, Miss,” Nick says.

“No problem. FN-2195, FN-2665, FN-3501. Come here, please.” You say, and the three stormtroopers walk over to you.

“Yes, my lady?” FN-2195 asks.

“Make sure they get home safe.” You say.

“Yes, my lady,” FN-2665 says, and they all leave, disappearing into the crowd. You spend all day handing out what was needed for the people. You met some of the locals, wanting to get a better sense of the people you are ruling over. You head back to the shuttle and walk on board. You wait for Phasma to step on board, and the shuttle takes off to head back to the Steadfast. As the shuttle lands in the hangar bay. As you walk, you head to the Supreme Council room to discuss what happened during the relief effort today. As you walk into the room, you see Kylo standing at the head of the table. The officers look over at you once you enter the room.

“The relief mission was a success, Supreme Leader.” You say. 

“Good. You may take your leave early today. You have done a good job.” He says, and you smile a little.

“Until tomorrow Supreme Leader.” You say and leave, heading to your room. You get to your place and change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. You spend the night relaxing in your room and check some reports and respond to some emails. You soon shut off your light and fall asleep, dreaming endlessly.


	7. He's a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! Sorry for the very spread out updates. I have been working everyday since I started working in April. I hope to update more but I cannot promise anything.

You wake up to the sound of your alarm going off. You groan and hit snooze, not wanting to get out of bed yet. You check your schedule to see what the Supreme Leader has you do for today.

08:00: meeting with the Supreme council  
10:00: meeting with Onderon mayor  
13:00: meeting with Allegiant General Hux  
15:00: meeting with Supreme Council  
18:00: meeting with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren

You see that you have a bunch of meetings to attend to with Kylo, and you feel happy. You get to spend more time with him today, and that excites you. After you shower and get dressed for the day, you head out to the cafeteria to get some food and coffee. After you get what you need for fuel, you head to his office. You have gotten used to the layout of this ship and were at his office in no time. You knock on the door and enter. 

"Good, you're early." He says, and you nod. 

"Yes, I am." You say and smile. 

"You ready for boring meetings?" He asks, and you nod, smiling at him. 

"Ready when you are Kylo." You say, and he stands up. You headed to the supreme council meeting room and walked in. You take a seat, and the meeting was boring, just the usual update on how things are going in the galaxy under the New Order. 

"You are all dismissed." He says, and everyone left the room. The rest of the meetings were uneventful, and soon it was the time for the meeting with Kylo. You walk into his office and sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He has his back turned towards you, and you are wondering what he's thinking about.

"Y/N, You must wonder why I haven't taken off my helmet every time we are alone today." He says, and you nod. He has not, and that concerns you, for you want him to be able to be himself around you. 

"I am Kylo. Are you alright?" You ask, with concern in your voice. 

"I am more than alright. I'm going to turn around, and you need to promise me you won't scream." He says, still not looking at you. 

"I promise Kylo. You can trust me." You say, and he nods. He takes off his helmet and turns to face you, but something seems different. When you look at his eyes, they aren't the same brown ones, but…they were yellow. You weren't scared or frightened, more like intrigued and curious. 

"I am a Sith now; I hope we can still be friends." He says, and your smile. You get up and hug him. 

"I won't stop being friends with you because of this." You say and smile. 

"I was worried you wouldn't accept me for who I am." He says, and you giggle. 

"Of course, I would." You say.

"Ready for dinner then? All these meetings today have made me even more hungry." He says, and you smile. You both walk to the room where you usually eat dinner together. Once inside, he pulls out the chair for you, and you sit down, thanking him with a smile. Once he sits down, the kitchen droids bring out the plates and the wine. 

"Kylo, why did you turn Sith?" You ask, curious as to why. You see him take a deep breath and look at you, with the yellow eyes that you have grown used to seeing.

"I wanted to be free of the pain of being torn apart. The dark side has a better appeal to me than the light, and I wanted to become powerful." He says.

"But you already are powerful, Kylo. You didn't need to turn Sith to achieve that." You say, and you can see by his body language that he was getting peeved at you. 

"But this is who I'm meant to be, why can't you see that." He says, and you can feel his rising anger from across the table. You look down for a moment and then back up at him. 

"I am sorry Kylo, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to find out why you did it." You say, and he does a deep sigh.

"Just drop it, ok?!" He suddenly snaps at you. You jump slightly and grip the table to steady your slightly shaking body. 

"I am so sorry…. I'll drop it." You say, swallowing the lump in your throat. Tears that are threatening to fall and you take a deep breath. You look at Kylo, and he seems disappointed in himself. He slumped down and didn't look at you, knowing that he scared you. You stand up and walk over to him. You kneel next to him, and you make him look at you. 

"I am so sorry I-" He says, but you cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.   
"No need to apologize, Kylo. I shouldn't have pushed the matter. I will support you one hundred percent. I mean it." You say, and he nods. He nods, looking into your eyes and you look into his. There was silence between the two of you, and you just stared at each other. You both start to lean in and then-

*knock knock*

There was a knock at the door. You clear your throat and blush; for Kylo, he smirks at you.

"Come in." He says, and you stand up before the person walks in. You see that it's Hux, and you raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry to bother you, Supreme Leader, but there seems to be an uprising on Kashyyk." He says.

"The wookies are uprising against us?" You ask.

"I'm afraid so. What do we do?" He asks, and you look at Kylo.

"Emergency supreme council meeting, gather everyone." He says, and Hux leaves the room. 

"So much for dinner." You say.

"We will finish dinner later; now we have to deal with the uprising on Kashyyk." He says, and you nod. He takes your hand, and you both head to the Supreme Council chambers, waiting for what's to happen next.


	8. Kashyyyk

Once you get the Supreme Council’s meeting room, Kylo opens the door for you and you walk in. You see that everyone is here and accounted for, including Pryde. You sit in your seat next to Kylo and see that all eyes are on you and him. You look at Kylo for a brief moment and look back at everyone in the room. 

“The rebel activity on Kashyyk must come to an end and be taken care of. I don’t want anyone else in the galaxy to get the idea that it’s ok to rebel against us.” He says. 

“What do you suggest the Supreme Leader?” Hux asks. 

“Recapture the planet, arrest the traitors, and execute them.” He says and Hux nods. 

“I think making them as an example is a wise choice. The people will see what happens when you rebel against the new Order. And they won’t think of rebelling again for a thousand years.” Pryde says. 

“I want our troops down on that planet within the hour and contact me once you have captured the prisoners,” Kylo says and everyone nods. 

“Soon they will know the power of the First Order.” You say.

“Soon they shall,” Hux says. 

“You are all dismissed. Get the troops and shuttles ready. We have the battle to win.” He says and everyone leaves the room, leaving you and him alone. You stand up and place your hand on his shoulder with a smile. 

“You did great.” You say. 

“Tell me that after we recapture the planet.” He says, sounding kind of cold. You nod and look out the window, wondering what will happen next. Several hours have passed now and Kylo has just gotten word that they have captured the traitors. You follow Kylo to the shuttle that will take you down to the planet. You changed your outfit before and sit down in the shuttle, waiting for it to leave the hangar bay. After some time, you make it to the planet’s surface and leave the shuttle. The Knights lead the way and Vircul was walking next to you, as Kylo assigned him to be your bodyguard now. The camp you enter seems fairly organized and put together. You follow Kylo to a section of the camp that has holding cells for prisoners. He signals the Knights to stay where they are and he motions for you to follow him. You follow and see many of the indigenous in these cells but come across three humans. Kylo stops before the cell that is holding a dark-haired man with tan skin. 

“Poe Dameron.” He says with slight venom in his voice. Poe lifted his head, revealing a black eye and busted lip. He glares at Kylo and then looks at you for a brief moment.   
“Kylo Ren.” He replies with venom in his voice. 

“Look at you, in a cell, about to die a traitor’s death.” Kylo says and the guy next to him scoffs. He is darker skinned and he glances at you. 

“Who’s the girl?” He asks. 

“No one FN-2187.” Kylo says. 

“His name is Finn.” A woman in the cell next to Poe. 

“Enough of this. You all will die, in the morning.” He says and he turns, facing away from them. 

“Supreme Leader, may I make a suggestion?” You ask and Poe, Finn and the woman look at you. 

“You may Lady Y/N.” He says and you nod. 

“They don’t deserve a quick death, perhaps you prolong their death by making them endure hard labor with the locals. When they grow tired, kill them.” You say. 

“That isn’t a bad idea.” He says and you smirk. He walks away with you and makes his way around the camp. You see prisoners and First Order officers, along with more human resistance fighters. 

“So what are we doing with the prisoners Supreme Leader?” Hux asks.

“Lady Y/N suggests we make them endure hard labor and when they tire, we kill them.” He says and Hux nods. 

“Good idea. It’ll make people think twice about rebelling.” He says and you smirk. 

“That’s the point.” You say with the smirk still on your face. 

“I will make the preparations happen.” A FO officer says and walks away. 

“We need to make a statement.” You say and Hux and Kylo look at you. 

“We do need to make a statement,” Kylo says and Hux nods. 

“I will get the team to prepare something.” He says and walks away. You look at Kylo and put a hand on his arm.   
“What will you say?” You ask 

“Tell them what we did here and to not think about rebelling for a very long time.” He says 

“Good. They need to see what happens to traitors.” You say and he nods.


	9. The captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9 finally!! Enjoy!!!

After the little conversation, you and Kylo had, you head back to the Supremacy to change into more appropriate attire for the speech Kylo is going to give. Once you get back to your room, you look into your closet and see what dresses you have to choose from. You pick out a black and red dress, representing the First Order colors. You knew that Kylo would like for you to represent the Order somehow. After finishing your hair, you proceed back to the hangar bay. Once you arrive, you see Kylo, Hux, and Pryde waiting for you. You smile as you approach the trio. 

“Ready gentlemen?” You ask, standing all poised and diplomatic. 

“My Lady you look beautiful,” Pryde says and you give him a small nod of thanks. You can feel Kylo’s eyes on you and you blush slightly. 

“Ready to go?” Hux asks. You nod and board the shuttle again, picking up your skirt so you wouldn’t trip. Kylo follows closely behind, the tightness of his pants becoming more obvious to him but oblivious to you. After you all take your seats, the shuttle leaves to go back to the planet. You take a deep breath, trying to settle your stomach. A short while has gone by and the shuttle lands back on the surface of the planet. You manage to somehow gets over the cells to talk to these Poe and Finn men, along with the woman who was with them. You approach their cells, making sure you do not get dirt on your skirt. 

“What do you want?” Poe asks 

“Surrender and pledge your allegiance to the First Order, spare your family and friends from the heartache of seeing you three killed.” You say and Finn scoffs.

“As I’ll ever do that again,” Finn says 

“We would die for our cause.” The woman says. 

“Die an unpleasant death for people who aren’t even coming for you?” You ask. 

“They will come for us. It’s only a matter of time before we beat you guys. Do you think they care about someone like you? What did they promise you?” Poe asks 

“They haven’t promised me anything but a home. I have a job, an important one at that. The First Order is my family now.” You say 

“Are they? Or is Kylo Ren your only family now?” Finn asks and you stiffen, shifting on your feet. 

“That is non of your concern.” You say 

“He has her wrapped around his finger.” The woman says 

“I have you know that the Supreme Leader is kind to me.” You say and Poe laughs. 

“He has no kind bone in his body,” Poe says and you roll your eyes. 

“Once he tires of you, you’re good as dead,” Finn says 

“I have you know that he and I are close, he will not tire of me and kill me.” You say.

“Your death wish than.” The woman says. 

“You can do so much better than the First Order, join the Resistance and help our cause,” Poe says. 

“I have had enough of this. Good day to the three of you.” You say and pick up your skirt and walk away. You walk back over to Kylo and stand next to him, thinking about what Poe said. Kylo looks at you and notices your change in demeanor, noting to ask about it later. Kylo stepped to the podium and began to say the speech.

“Many of you have heard by now the rebel activities on Kaysheek, well we the First Order proudly announce that this rebel act has been eliminated and the prisoners have a fate of their own. Three of which we know are known Resistance fighters𑁋” Kylo says as the First Order officer bring the three of them out of their cells and onto the stage. They are forced to kneel on stage before the camera, for the whole galaxy to see.

“𑁋Poe Dameron, FN-2187, and Rose Tico. They will all die a traitor’s death, if you even think about rebelling against the Order, we will crush you. Long Live the First Order.” He says.

“Long Live the First Order!!!” The stormtroopers, officers, Hux, Pryde, and you say altogether. Everyone was clapping when Poe got up from his knees and punched the First Order officer holding him. He stands up and grabs a blaster from the nearest officer and shoots him in the arm. You were so distracted by what was happening when all of the sudden, you feel the barrel of a blaster next to her temple. Your breath hitches in your throat, looking frantically at Kylo. 

“No one move or she gets it!!” Finn says 

“No one follows us or she gets it,” Poe says and he, Rose, and Finn leave the stage. You are still being held by Finn, or FN-2187. You look at Kylo for help but you are soon being dragged away by the three resistance fighters. Stormtroopers trying to fire at the four of you but with no luck. Your adrenaline was pumping through your veins as you follow the three of them to a shuttle. You board it, not having much of a choice, with the barrel of a blaster at your back. Once the shuttle doors close, it ascends into outer space. You see First Order TIEs in the sky coming at the shuttle, firing their weapons at you. You scream at the shuttle jolts as it picks up speed. 

“Finn punch it!” Poe yells and Finn enters hyperspace, leaving Kaysheek and the First Order behind. You don’t know where they are taking you and that makes you nervous. The ride was quiet, you playing with your hands and keeping to yourself. You hear the three of them talking quietly amongst themselves and you wonder what they are talking about. You just hope Kylo will find you soon, for being apart of him made it sting a little. You cross your arms over your chest and keep quiet, not wanting to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this story hasn't been updated in forever, a lot has happened in the last few months of 2020 for me, and didn't have a chance to write that much. But here is a chapter and I hope to be able to update more soon!!


End file.
